


Gain

by worthless_writing_whxre (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feeding, Feeding Kink, Other, Reader-Insert, Size Kink, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/worthless_writing_whxre
Summary: I've never done this before, but I thought I'd try some feedee hypnosis/encouragement, but tgis happened. For anyone trying to gain, or who gets turned on by this sort of thing! Non gendered reader and non gendered master!





	Gain

A pig.

That's what you have become.

A big, fat, pig.

Your gut is so full. You gave up on clothes months ago.

Pigs don't need clothes anyway.

You used to live life on your hands and knees, trailing behind your master with slow, plodding steps, ass jiggling as you moved, belly just brushing the floor.

But that's impossible now.

Your fat ass provides a cushion as you sit on the soft carpet. You haven't moved in months. You are completely immobile. Your massive belly pools in front of you, but you want more.

You always want more.

You pig.

As your master returns, you make grabby hands, thick fingers barely visible beneath the fat on your arms. 

Your master has a gift for you.

The mask if settled over your mouth.

A thick liquid begins to pour down it. 

You swallow and swallow and swallow.

You don't need to move.

You never need to move.

Soon you will be nothing more than a blimp of fat.

And yet, you are still hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment with any requests! Please please please don't be afraid to ask!
> 
> Tumblr: writing-whxre , send me a message!!


End file.
